1. Field of the Invention
This disclosure relates to simplification of making social connections, and more specifically to the making of social connections using mobile devices having limited range wireless signal modules and access to a remote computer.
2. Description of the Prior Art
People carry cell-phones, and other wireless capable devices with them everywhere. However, it remains a problem to easily share information with users who are geographically local (e.g. in the same room, or within a short distance of each other outside), since it is not possible to identify those users and their devices. The following invention addresses this problem specifically and provides a way for users with wireless devices to identify each other, with associated privacy controls, and subsequently take action to share information.